Destiny
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: Who knew that a bad and cruel case would make two persons to confess their love to each other? Well, that's destiny. Always unexpected.


**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Angel N Darkness, get better soon girl!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just the plot and my imagination.**

**Destiny**

It had been a bad case. A cruel one. Kids had appeared dead in Abbeville, Louisiana. Their throats slashed. At the end of the week they caught the UnSub on the act. Hotch tried desperately to save the four year old but he didn't success. The little boy died in his arms, his cute face stained with blood. His cute face that looked exactly like Jack's.

The killer confessed extremely quickly, to their surprise, but they didn't care. They just wanted to close the case and leave to their hotel, to forget one of the worst cases they ever had.

Later, that night, Prentiss heard a knock on her door. She lazily got out of bed and opened the door. She found herself looking at the last person she expected to see.

"Hotch, what are you doing here?" she asked.

The unit chief sighed, his eyes fixed on the floor "Couldn't sleep" he looked at her "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course" Emily answered, moving to let him in. He had the saddest expression on his face.

"Did I wake you up?" he said, noticing the pajamas she was wearing and the disordered sheets.

"No. Couldn't sleep either"

Hotch just nodded and looked around. He seemed to want to do something but Emily couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. She could tell that the case had affected him badly.

"I…just…" he started but then his mouth closed. He stood there, staring at her, with a lost look on his eyes.

Emily moved closer to him and out of nowhere Hotch grabbed her by her shoulders and crashed his lips to hers. She rapidly tried to pull away from his grip but when she felt his arms around her waist, hugging her and pressing her against him, her mind went blank and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She knew that what they were doing wasn't correct, it was against the Bureau's rules but God knew how much she had wanted to kiss those lips for a long time and she was definitely not going to waste the opportunity in front of her.

They broke the kiss when the oxygen became necessary for both of them. His mouth moved down, placing small kisses all the way down her throat and his hands went under her blouse, caressing every inch of skin his fingers touched.

Emily arched her back when his hands found her breasts and began kneading them. Soon, her top and bra were lying on the floor and his shirt was on its way there too. A moan escaped her lips when his mouth closed around one of her nipples and sucked at it. Not wanting anyone to listen to them he kissed her to silence her. He moved them back to the bed and quickly got rid of her sweats and his pants and got on top of her.

When he leaned to kiss her one more time Emily grabbed his face between her hands and said panting "Stop"

"What?" Hotch asked confused as he pulled a few strands of hair away from her sweaty face.

"Stop" she repeated pushing him off her and sitting up.

"Why?" He believed she liked what he was doing to her.

Emily grabbed his hand "I know why you want to do this and it's not right" when he didn't answer she continued "The pain you're feeling won't disappear by having sex or drinking an entire bottle of bourbon". She had tasted the alcohol when he kissed her and decided to ignore it but then her common sense appeared and made her realize the reason why he was there.

Hotch shut his eyes "I keep seeing him" he declared, his voice just above a whisper "I can't sleep because every time I try to I see him… but it's not the kid, it's Jack. Dead… I know it's not him, that Jack's fine but… I…" his voice broke and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hey… It's okay…" she said as she hugged him and rubbed his back. She ran her hand through his dark hair when she felt him shake and made him lie down next to her. "Shhh…." she tried to calm him "Like you said Jack's fine. He's with his aunt. Safe. Nothing will happen to him. Ever" she placed a small kiss on his hairline and his arms tightened around her. His body relaxed and soon, he was sound asleep.

"Sweet dreams" Emily murmured before resting her head on his shoulder and letting tiredness take over her.

* * *

Emily Prentiss woke up with the sound of a sneeze. She stirred and raised her head to find Hotch watching her.

"Bless you" she said to him, smiling "How long have you been awake?"

"A while" he answered without taking his eyes off her.

"You've been watching me sleep the whole time?"

"Well" he grinned, showing his dimples "It's very difficult not to. You look so peaceful when you sleep"

She chuckled and sat up, immediately followed by him.

"Em… I want to thank you" he said as he intertwined his fingers with hers "Last night… you made me feel good… you actually took the pain away, and I want to thank you for being here for me…"

"It's okay, we all break down once a while" she replied "Last night was your turn"

"It's not just that…you… I… I love you"

Emily's brown eyes wide opened "What?" she couldn't believe what he was telling her.

Hotch touched her cheek as he said "Why did I come to you when I felt miserable? Why you? Why not Dave?"

She shook her head, unknowing the answer.

"Because I knew, no matter what, that you would heal me. Because I knew that I could trust you. Because, last night, I knew that I want to be with you. You take my pain away" he added.

Emily started laughing and she threw herself into his arms "I love you Aaron Hotchner" she said cheerfully as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Emily Prentiss" he chuckled. His lips met hers and they kissed tenderly for a moment but then their tongues began to for dominance and they fell backwards on the bed, and they continued what they had started last night.

Who knew that a bad and cruel case would make two persons to confess their love to each other? Well, that's destiny. Always unexpected.

**A/N: Comments?**


End file.
